Innovations in diagnosing and verifying the level of success of treatment of disease have progressed from solely external imaging processes to include internal diagnostic processes. In addition to traditional external image techniques such as X-ray, MRI, CT scans, fluoroscopy, and angiography, small sensors may now be placed directly in the body. For example, diagnostic equipment and processes have been developed for diagnosing vasculature blockages and other vasculature disease by means of ultra-miniature sensors placed upon the distal end of a flexible elongate member such as a catheter, or a guide wire used for catheterization procedures. For example, known medical sensing techniques include intravascular ultrasound (IVUS), forward looking IVUS (FL-IVUS), fractional flow reserve (FFR) determination, a coronary flow reserve (CFR) determination, optical coherence tomography (OCT), trans-esophageal echocardiography, and image-guided therapy. Traditionally, many of these procedures are carried out by a multitude of physicians and clinicians, where each performs an assigned task. For example, a physician may stand next to a patient in the sterile field and guide the insertion and pull back of an imaging catheter. A clinician near the physician may control the procedure workflow with a controller, for example by starting and stopping the capture of images. Further, after images have been captured, a second clinician in an adjacent control room working at a desktop computer may select the images of interest and make measurements on them. Typically, the physician in the catheter lab must instruct the clinician in the control room on how to make such measurements. This may lengthen the time of the procedure, increase the cost of the procedure, and may lead to measurement errors due to miscommunication or clinician inexperience. Further, when making measurements on medical sensing images, a clinician may typically have to select a measurement mode prior to making any measurements, reducing the efficiency of the medical sensing workflow.
Accordingly, while the existing devices and methods for conducting medical sensing workflows have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.